


Ruffled Feathers

by CocoaSnapple



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Fluff, Owls, Probably part cat, Sleepy Owl, nino does her best
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-09 00:37:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11657967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CocoaSnapple/pseuds/CocoaSnapple
Summary: Nino and Kiran found a few mouse toys to give Feh the owl. Problem is she's no-where to be found in the castle.





	Ruffled Feathers

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in about half an hour purely out of impuse from how cute the Feh channel stream was, Nino is one of my favourite units in Heroes and favourite classic character after reading up on her in the old games after getting her in Heroes.

“Miss Owly where are you?” Nino trod down the halls of Askars castle with Kiran, they were searching for Feh after finding a few mouse toys in the marketplace for her to play with. Feh wasn’t in the usual spot, perhaps she was out doing deliveries or sleeping some more someplace else from the bustle of the main hall “Maybe Sharena knows where she is” Kiran suggested before his face fell remembering she was out at the moment with some other heroes “I think Anna is in the castle, maybe she knows” Nino lit up “Oh I think I saw her earlier actually, she might still be in mess hall” the little mage took the summoner’s hand and dragged him to the mess hall in an excited skip.

The castle felt oddly empty today, many of the heroes had been given time to relax in the summer sun until Veronica shows up again. Kiran looked forward to the days when this once unfamiliar kingdom could spend the rest of its days like that, especially for people like Nino who he had grown close to. “Anna, are you in here?” Kiran stuck his head through the mess hall doors “Yep! Over here, need a bit of help!” the two briskly walked towards the kitchen “Think she dropped some plates?” Nino asked “No that’s Felicia’s job”

“I don’t know how to get her out” Anna pointed to a cupboard, its insides of canned beans and vegetables had been tossed out by a fluffy culprit looking for a nap, seems she had taken advantage of heroes being out or just in the library. “I was just here to get a small meal after training and found her making a complete mess, now she’s sleeping like a log again” Anna crossed her arms “Why don’t you try waking her up or picking her up?” Kiran looked through his bag for a mouse toy “Not taking my chances after last time. She does not like being woken up” Anna pointed at a small scratch on her cheek.

The messenger owl quietly snoozed seeming comfy and relaxed, Kiran almost felt guilty for trying to take it out of a relaxing nap. Squeak, squeak. Kiran pressed on the toy mouse a few times to try and get her attention, getting a small shuffle from the owl but not much else. A few more squeaks, now it seemed to have her attention “Hm? Where did Nino go?” Kiran looked behind him only to be deafened by the clanging of pots and pans together “Wake up!” was this how she woke the Black Fang up each morning? Dread the thought, yet that didn’t wake Feh up still “I think we should stick to squeaking this toy for now” Kiran took the cooking ware from her before anymore banging “But isn’t it too quiet?” she pondered “Sometimes though noises can be rather quiet, the way it sounds may worm its way into your ear or make you panic like the scuttling of a nearby bug” this got her more excited causing a small smile to surface for the summoner.

“Come on Feh” Asker's summoner squeaked the toy several more times before hearing the owl's familiar hoot, Feh fluffed up her feathers and twisted her head around before locking onto the mouse toy in Kiran’s hand “Come on” he held it out for her. Nino giggled at the serious hunting stance Feh went into, with her feathers all fluffed up and her back down before lifting herself into flight before swooping down and catching the toy in her talons, claiming her not-so-real prey. Kiran gave the owl a small scratch around the neck as Anna begun putting all the cans back in the cupboard “Come on, we’ll find you another place to nap” lifting her to his shoulder “And we have lots of other toys for you to play with as well” Nino got onto her toes to give the owl a small stroke “I’m sure Sharena will be glad to hear that” Anna commented as the two left the kitchen.

**Author's Note:**

> Also i realised Feh stands for Fire Emblem Heroes


End file.
